1. Field
The disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for providing communication between multi-devices, and for example, to methods of providing communication between a plurality of devices without a dedicated server and devices capable of communicating with other devices by using the methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the Internet network spreads widely among general consumers due to the development of communication technology, various kinds of services using the Internet have been developed. Particularly, as personal terminals such as smartphones are widely spread recently, environments for going online regardless of the time and place have been created. Also, wired or wireless internet communication technology tends to be applied to general home appliances as well as smartphones. Accordingly, a need for providing communication between various devices is increasing.
For example, the digital living network alliance (DLNA) may provide communication between various devices within a local area via direct connection therebetween. However, in order to provide communication between devices in a remote place, a dedicated server is generally necessary, and accordingly, server cost may be additionally incurred. Also, for connection to the dedicated server, a dedicated application has to be installed in each and every one of the devices.